Stay Still, It Will Only Hurt a Lot
by AmericanDerp
Summary: Tattoo Shop AU. Chun Yan searches high and low for a tattoo parlor that offers a certain kind of piercing she had not been able to find anywhere else. Though, as she lays back, waiting and ready for the new addition to her body, the man who she had found to pierce her decides it would be fun to play with her for a little bit. ( This contains sexual content, you've been warned! )


Chun Yan's body trembled slightly with excitement as she stood on the outside of a certain establishment that could either make her day, or break it in an instant. Here she stood, on a whim, her mind set on a certain goal. She would go into the quaint little tattoo parlor, receive the piercing she had been dying to get, and walk away without so much as a second glance back. The best part about all of this was, of course, the person who she would end up exposing her genitals to would never see her again.. She wasn't sure she could handle that embarrassment.

With new confidence, the tiny woman shoved open the heavy wooden door, tinkling the bell to alert the owner he had a new customer. Immediately, She felt like she was in way over her head once she had taken a glance around the rustic like shop. The man who had looked up was actually quite attractive, big, strong, handsome..Defiantly not the type you would expect to work in a tattoo parlor, this man was a hunk. Yet, as he straightened up from his sketch pad to observe her, she noticed a few, larger tattoos spread wide across his fore arm, one hidden half way under his sleeve.

His eyes studied her for a few short moments, roaming over her petite figure, the woman didn't look like she belonged in such a shady part of town alone..And better yet, she didn't seem like the type to stain her gorgeous, pale skin with any sort of ink.. At least she had brought in a bit of interesting conversation for him to engage in, "Hello," Ivan grinned, "What brings you in today?" His voice was polite, soft as he interrogated her. Why, she looked ready to bolt out of the door as it was, he wanted to take no part in frightening her any further. Perhaps the gentle approach would help sooth her nervous appearance.

Chun Yan's eyes fell back onto him, she took a silent breath, coaxing herself along in her mind. _Come on, Chun Yan, You promised yourself you wouldn't lock up like this…Just smile and work it like you practiced_.

"Hi," She replied, flashing him a particularly cute smile, dragging herself closer to him, "I'm..Wondering what kind of piercings you offer here at this fine establishment.."

Ivan grinned, quirking his eyebrow at the curious question, she didn't waste any time, did she? "What kind of piercing are you wanting in particular, Miss?"

"Well.." She visibly squirmed in her spot, cheeks dusting a fine shade of pink at the thought of revealing such an embarrassing request to him.. At least he wasn't going to be the one to give the piercing to her, right? He was just a tattoo artist…Right? "I-i..Came here to see if you pierce.." She bit her bottom lip for a moment, thinking of the most light way to put it, helping to prevent something vulgar slipping past those beautiful lips of hers, "Private areas.." Oh god, listen to her..She sounded like a little child speaking in such a way.

"Oh..?" A grin spread across the Russian's lips, surely she had searched long and hard to find him. He was the only tattoo parlor in the neighbor hood who offered such a thing, good thing he had gotten the certification long ago. "It just so happens that I do offer that. Why? Are you looking to get a piercing down below today..?" Now he was just toying with her reactions just for the fun of it. She was a cute one, the first woman he had seen in a long time where he had taken an immediate visual interest in.

Chun Yan squeezed her legs together, a completely new fear surfacing as he began to speak. If he really _was_ the one who planned to give the piercing to her..He would have to see her..Fully exposed. Whenever she had gotten this brilliant plan, she had been much more comfortable with the thought of being half naked in front of another person…Yet, that person in her mind was always a female, someone who shared the same lady bits as herself. All she could bring herself to do at this moment was to smile and nod. She had a feeling if she were to open her mouth, nothing would get past it except for a few brief squeaks.

Ivan chuckled deeply, it was obvious she was quite shy about this situation she had gotten herself into. Yet, unlike her, Ivan had lost his shame many years ago. "Let me guess..You are wanting to get your clit hood pierced, Da? With a vertical bar? " It was the most popular piercing among women, of course he could guess what she had wanted if she were too embarrassed to speak for herself. The light nod of her head confirmed his guess, bringing another smile to his lips. "Alright, Lyubov," He stood, waving her along, "I will take you back here."

And just like that, her suspicion was confirmed. She would be getting this..painful piercing done by a Russian heart throb. Just her luck that she would have to expose the most private, and personal part of her boy to him..She could already feel the worry bubbling up in her stomach.

Ivan had led her into the back room, a decorative sheet covering the door way as they brushed past it. His large hand waved her over to the cushioned chair, "Take a seat, and make yourself comfortable." He encouraged warmly, turning to gather his tools. "I know I have yet to buy you dinner yet, but now is the time to drop your pants for me." Ivan informed her, light smile brushing onto his lips.

Chun Yan's lip smashed painfully against her teeth, at least he showed a little respect towards her dignity. Yet, why would that matter in a few moments? With thumbs hooking into her waist line, she released a soft, shutter sigh, doing her best to help lower her heart beat once her hips began to wiggle out of her pants and panties, the crumpled clothing eventually pooling down around her ankles before she stepped out of them. Her butt had no sooner connected with the chair as he turned, sleek, metal clamps in hand, earning an alarmed squeak from her.

"W-what the hell_ is_ that?!" Chun Yan squeaked, shoving a palm between her legs as toned thighs squeezed together. She wasn't about to let that mad man near her, this was beginning to feel like a horror movie..Was this her own fault for picking a place off in a shady part of town?

Ivan almost felt sorry for her..Had she really never gotten a piercing before..? Did she really believe his whole goal was to force something onto her she clearly did not condone? No, Ivan wasn't like that. He respected women, and even though his appearance worked against him, he wouldn't harm a fly unless it had harmed him first. It was his first rule of philosophy.

"Shh, Lyubov, this is a standard procedure, I assure you." He soothed, pointing to the metal object in his hand as he began to explain himself, "These are clamps, and they help me hold onto the skin so the needle will go through it properly.." If this freaked her out, he couldn't imagine how she would react when it was actually time for the needle. Poor thing.

Yes..Yes that made perfect sense to her now that she actually had thought about it..Yet his soothing words didn't take away at all from the fact of how intimidating Ivan looked standing there, clamps in hand as he approached her. "R-right.." She agreed, the tapping of Ivan's boots echoed in the room before he finally stood over her, looking down.

"I'm going to need you to spread your legs for me, Miss.." The Russian cooed, tapping together the clamp as a smirk spread across his lips. Damn it all..He was making it worse. On purpose, too.

A quivering breath escaped past perfect, pink lips, traveling along with it was of course, a soft whine. She looked down to her knees, wondering if she could really go through with it…As she saw it, he would probably become offended once he got a good look between her legs. Not only did his actions paired with his words get her hot, but she was pretty certain she had become wet somewhere along the line.

"Ohh, you aren't going to chicken out on me, are you?~" He teased, hoping to provoke her into complying with his command.

"Of..Of course not.."

"Then let me see~"

"B-but.." She sighed, "A..alright.." She breathed, slowly pulling apart her shaky thighs, allowing him to have a good look of what she was hiding. Her fingers gently worked to spread herself apart, giving him an easier access to her clitoris. Her vagina was small, and a cute, light shade of pink. Clearly, it was obvious to him all of this fuss had only caused her to become quite aroused, judging from the small stream of liquid running down towards her butt. Ivan closed his eyes, shaking his head as he composed himself. Out of the many women he had pierced, he could honestly say that she was his personal favorite. How could he not love just how cute she was down below? Any man would be mad not to agree with him.

Ivan withheld his comments to himself, this was a strict business deal, and nothing more..Yet..He couldn't help giving himself a little bit of freedom, and taking advantage of the fact she didn't quite understand how it was supposed to work. Ivan allowed one finger to set gently onto her clitoris, rubbing it around in small circles as he hummed, "Hm…The hood looks very small..." He spoke gently, eyes gaining a bit of lust in his dark irises as calloused fingers pinched onto the tiny bit of skin just above where he had been rubbing, stretching it out as far he could get it, before letting go, allowing it to snap back into its original place.

Chun Yan shoved her palm over her lips, muffling her tiny cry the action had produced. Was she supposed to be enjoying herself as much as she was..? She wasn't exactly sure what she should be feeling, but she was sure that she wanted more of what he had just done.. "W..Was that even necessary?" She asked, nearly breathless as she looked down to him, to which his response was a light chuckle,

"I was just teasing~ You better enjoy the feeling while you can, I hear most find it hard to walk for a couple of days after this piercing.." At her immediate panic, he slid a strong finger over the sensitive area again, drawing a moan from her lips this time around. "Now now..We can't have you scaring easy."

As Chun Yan lay nearly breathless on the chair from just a few teasing touches, a plan formulated in his mind.. They could both get what they wanted, if he could play his cards right. Yet, he knew she couldn't deny him now, her body language was telling him to continue, even though her eyes said to stop. "This is normal, and all part of the procedure.." He began, allowing his finger full freedom to stroke around the area, adding more pressure as the action transpired. "We need to warm you up a little before I can stretch the skin enough to pierce it.." He explained all of this while he took her into his thumb and forefinger, gently rolling it between his fingers. "Your muscles relax when there is plenty of blood flowing to them…" Technically, it wasn't a lie.

Chun Yan groaned, pulling back her hands as she laid them onto the arm rests, tightening her grip onto the leather seat. Whether it was a standard procedure or not, she would be lying if she would have said she weren't enjoying every little thing he was doing. She wanted so badly to move along with his fingers, to lend a helping hand. Her mind wasn't far from suggesting he use his mouth to help 'relax her muscles'..Yet she thought against it. What if he really _wasn't_ coming onto her..and he was actually doing his job? All of these conflicting feelings made it feel all the more sweeter, nothing was hotter than having an attractive man touch her inappropriately inside of his work area, she had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer before they would have produced an orgasm.

Suddenly, there was a slight, sharp jolt of pain below her waist, where cold metal met soft flesh, while he had her distracted, he had been able to catch the moist skin between his clamps, having a needle ready and at his disposal. He tugged a few times, slightly, just gaining a rise at how each pull of his hand earned him a cry, which rose in volume each time. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted a woman so badly in his life..

"Are you ready..?" He asked gently, voice deep, teasing as the needle gently pricked her skin.

Chun Yan looked back up to him breathlessly, slowly nodding. "Y..y-es.."

With that conformation, quick fingers slid the needle through her skin, desensitized to the small yelp she gave off once he had completed the task. He worked fast, sliding the jewelry through the newly born hole as he screwed the ball on top. "Shhh…It's all over now.." He whispered, leaning in close to press a gentle kiss onto her forehead, "You did well..So brave.." He smiled gently, locking eyes with her for a moment before he pulled away, leaning down as his lips pressed gently onto her clitoris, in a small attempt to kiss it better.

"Why don't I give you my number so you can come back in a week or two, once it's healed?" He asked, grinning down at her. "Then I can prove to you just how much this piercing would accentuate your levels of pleasure~"

Even though Ivan had broken just a few of his own personal rules, he couldn't help but at least try to give this woman a chance with him. After all, he wasn't about to break down and give her all he had in his place of business. He had higher standards to uphold. Too bad for her, of course.


End file.
